


The Way I Feel

by ohitsLan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oisuga Week, Pining, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pining Sugawara Koushi, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohitsLan/pseuds/ohitsLan
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 13





	The Way I Feel

“Suga-Chan, it’s not fair!”

Oikawa was currently whining, an evident pout on his lips as Suga reached for Oikawa’s left hand, gingerly holding it in his own palm, ever so careful with the movement.

He didn’t reply to the complaint though, only twisting open a bottle of matte, gray colored nail polish, smiling lightly at the frowning Oikawa, who was currently sticking out his bottom lip in a fuss, clearly distraught.

“He’s just so pretty, and he likes girls! Can you believe that? He likes girls and not me!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, using his free hand to indicate wild gestures as he spoke, fingertips flailing in frustrated yet graceful movements and Suga couldn’t keep himself from chuckling softly at the sight.

“This isn’t funny. It’s hopeless. I’m doomed to never love,” Oikawa huffed, although he was clearly joking, with the draught and exhausted tone, overacting it. His right hand was drawn pathetically across his forehead and he tried his best to keep the other one still as Suga was now delicately painting the nail of his index finger, quietly listening to the brunette rant.

The two of them had sleepovers quite often, almost every weekend in fact, typically consisting of chick-flicks and half-eaten, freezer burnt ice cream tubs, and Suga always found himself looking forward to the encounters.

There was something he liked about getting to listen to Oikawa ramble, to see him outside of just volleyball games, and being able to actually spend some genuine, quality time with him. 

As horrible as it was to admit it, Suga had begrudgingly developed feelings for Oikawa.

It would be impossible to void them, Suga concluded. Oikawa simply had eyes that sparkled with such vigor and a jawline that he swore could kill a man. He bore tantalizingly pretty, pink tinted lips, and a thin, but distinguished frame, and the worse part of it all was that Oikawa knew it.

Oikawa, the little shit- knew he was painstakingly gorgeous, and he just about unknowingly rubbed it in Suga’s face whenever he got the chance, constantly batting his eyelashes and puckering his lips in a way that always had Suga fighting back an embarrassing, unwanted blush.

“You’re not doomed from love. You just need to find someone else.”

Suga was somewhat quick to respond, keeping his voice steady and comforting as he moved on to the next finger.

God, did Oikawa have nice hands.

They blushed at the knuckles, with slightly protruding bones, lithe and capable with years of setting. In conclusion, they were just one of the many things that, in general, made Oikawa beautiful.

Suga was all of a sudden finding it considerably hard to multitask the minor therapy session with the manicure in progress.

“But I don’t want someone else. I want Iwa-Chan,” Oikawa sighed, dropping his hand to the plush of the bed they were both seated on, exasperated and disappointed. “Oh, I wish I could just like you instead, or something.”

The last comment caught Suga off guard, and he snapped his head up at Oikawa, eyes blown wide and jaw clenched hard as he tried to keep his hopes from getting up. Skyrocketing like they always did and it was pathetic how horribly cliché everything about the situation was.

Oikawa was only joking, of course. He was kidding, and the prospect sent a pang of hurt through his chest, throbbing at the muscle.

Oikawa didn’t like him like that; he liked Iwaizumi, and he was absolutely head over heels for the guy.

He was in love with someone else, someone who was probably more deserving of the brunette’s attention, his devotion and Oikawa’s feelings for him probably wouldn’t ever change. Of course, to Suga’s dismay, that didn’t exactly fix his obsession over night, not curing the endless and unachievable daydreams that occupied his overactive imagination.

Because while Oikawa might be head over heels and pawning after someone who didn’t like him back, so was Suga.

Boy, the irony of it all was awful and Suga winced a little, not trusting himself enough to answer Oikawa’s little comment.

Oikawa didn’t notice it though; either that or he failed to acknowledge it, continuing with the vent while Suga finished up Oikawa’s thumb, waving his hand over the newly painted fingertips to dry them off. 

“It’d be so much easier, wouldn’t it? We’d look hot together too.” 

Suga groaned, abruptly picking up Oikawa’s hand and placing it softly on the blanket, reaching for the other one. 

It felt like Oikawa was actually trying to kill him.

“You know we aren’t like that, Kawa.”

It almost hurt to say the words, as if Suga was having to remind himself the simple fact rather than reinforce the thought to Oikawa.

“But you’re not a bad backup plan. We’d be quite the power couple, you know.”

Oh, Suga knew. He envisioned it almost every night, the idea making it significantly easier to sleep, and he had no trouble with agreeing with it, sticking his tongue out as he began to paint the other hand. 

“In your dreams.”

“You know it.”

────────────────────────

Oikawa went to sleep that night in Suga’s lap, snoring obnoxiously loud, and, to Suga, and probably Suga only, adorably. 

The television was softly playing in the background, showing off the court scene from Legally Blonde, and he found his fingertips wandering dangerously into the foreign strands of Oikawa’s hair, mindlessly pushing through the perfected tufts and a sigh of contentment escaped from Suga’s mouth.

Oikawa had just about ranted about Iwaizumi until he couldn’t anymore, tiring himself out and nestling his head against Suga’s thigh.

He looked even prettier when he slept, Suga had figured out a few weeks ago, with his hair pushed out of his face and his eyes fluttered to a close. 

There was a trail of drool tracing from the corners of his lips and to his chin, and he looked stunningly relaxed.

It was incredibly unfair how perfect he was and Suga swallowed sadly, twirling a lock of brown around his fingertip. 

While it was nice to know Oikawa trusted him enough to tell him how he felt, he couldn’t deny the fact that it hurt a little.

It was painful to listen to him talk about another guy, a guy who, in return, didn’t appreciate Oikawa for all he was worth.

It made him uneasy and this whole friend system wasn’t helping in the slightest because that’s all he was to him.

Suga was only a friend and that wasn’t supposed to hurt him as much as it did.

Oikawa shifted in his sleep, raising a now, manicured hand to slap against Suga’s cheek, falling limp again across his chest and just about startling the silver haired boy out of his thoughts completely.

He brushed his thumb across Oikawa’s forehead, pushing a stray hair back and away from the perfectly sculpted face, letting the digit trace back lovingly downwards and resting against his bottom lip.

Love was such a ruthless thing and it didn’t care about the context between two people. It didn’t consider the fact that it could ruin a friendship or rupture the bonds between a couple. It was downright heartless for a concept that entirely revolved around hearts.

It was nearly two in the morning when Suga finally felt sleep pulling at his eyelids.


End file.
